A washing system, in particular comprising a dishwasher, may usually disperse more than one type of washing solution, a detergent for example, to a washing zone of the washing system. In order to increase the effectiveness of the used washing solution, washing systems may be monitored and controlled for example by a data management system, which acquires information of the washing system, like the water temperature and the amount of water used in different washing cycles or determining the state the washing system is in. In order to acquire the desired information a considerable number of sensors, for example water meters, need to be installed in the washing system. While this is generally useful for the intended purpose, it too time and cost intensive for a broad market application due to the number of sensors that need to be installed and maintained. There is a permanent need to increase the cost efficiency of washing systems, and to reduce the maintenance effort of a washing system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved washing system which offers an increased cost efficiency, further it is desirable to reduce the assembling and maintenance effort of the washing system.